


Cock Blocked

by unadulteratedstorycollector



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Weasleys, Cross-Generation Relationship, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedstorycollector/pseuds/unadulteratedstorycollector
Summary: All Albus and Scorpius want to do is have sex. Too bad that Scorpius's dad seems to be finding ways to stop that.





	Cock Blocked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazyparakiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyparakiss/gifts).



> For Kiss, my rock. Happy belated birthday. Love you.

“Come on… no will notice,” Albus whispers into Scorpius’s ear. Scorpius shivers, glancing at his boyfriend before checking that no one else is looking at them. Their house - _their_ house - is full. There are Weasleys everywhere. Literally everywhere. Scorpius is getting more used to it, more used to the fact that there’s always someone in his business, but he’s not sure he’s entirely comfortable with it. Albus takes it in his stride. Of course he does. He grew up with James as a brother and Lily as a sister. He has lengthy conversations with them both about the best way to wank. Scorpius has only ever had conversations about the best way to wank with one person, and that person is Albus.

Speaking of Albus, he’s currently tugging on Scorpius’s arm and he remembers that they were about to sneak off for a quickie. Scorpius’s cock hardens as he thinks about it, the two of them squashed together in the dark, Albus’s cock sliding into him. His grip tightens on Albus’s hand and Al takes it for the encouragement it is. He tugs on Scorpius’s hand, pulling him down the hall and towards the hall closet. Scorpius trips over his feet, stumbling to wrap his hands around Albus’s waist, pressing a kiss to his neck. Al responds, leaning back slightly, biting at his lip. He’s fucking gorgeous.

Albus’s hand reaches for the handle of the closet and Scorpius rubs himself up against Albus’s arse. His heart clenches at the hitch is Albus’s breath, they way his hips press back ever so slightly. Oh, fuck, Scorpius needs Al. Like… right now. His hand covers Al’s and he yanks at the door.

“Fuck… Al!” Victoire gasps and all the heat Scorpius had leaks from him. Apparently they weren’t the only ones to think of having sex in the closet. Not if the two almost naked people in front of him are any indication.

“Son, if you wouldn’t mind, could you shut the door?” Draco says from where he’s currently standing in their closet, his arms wrapped around Vicki, his trousers and pants around his ankles. Scorpius scrambles, shutting the door and wishing he’d never seen his dad in the middle of having sex. 

———

It’s a lovely sunny Sunday morning, and Scorpius has woken up to his boyfriend’s hand sliding down his side. Heading in a very decisive way to his cock. And Albus had been whispering in his ear about all the dirty things he was going to do when Scorpius finally woke up. It was perfect.

And now they’re sitting at Albus’s parents table, his dad and Victoire on one side, Victoire’s parents on the other, and what looks like a very pissed off Ron Weasley between them.

“My fucking niece, Malfoy. This is low, even for you,” Ron spits and Scorpius tries not to be pissed off. Victoire is the golden child, the first of their generation apart from Teddy. They’re protective of her in a way they don’t need to be. I’m a way she hates.

“Perhaps you would have preferred if I’d slept with your nephew?” Draco’s eyes slide to where Louis is eyeing him up greedily. Scorpius holds in the laugh, squeezing Albus’s hand hard to give him something else to focus on. He has no idea why they had to be here, but at least it’s entertaining. Ron splutters, glaring at Louis, and Bill turns to his son.

“Lou, go see Ted and Dom,” he sighs. “But make sure you knock…” Louis scowls at his dad but walks from the room with a wink at Draco, his arse swaying slightly. Scorpius feels embarrassment heat his cheeks and his runs his hand over his face. Why is his dad like this? Why can’t he be boring, like Albus’s dad?

“Are you going to ask me what my intentions are with your daughter?” Draco drawls and Scorpius cringes further. If Bill and Fleur ask, Draco will probably go into detail. And Scorpius really doesn’t need to head the details of his dad’s sex life. Again. He really doesn’t need to be here.

“You ‘urt ‘er, and she will destroy you, comprend pas?” Fleur raises an eyebrow and Scorpius suddenly realised that it’s not Bill, with his werewolf scars and ponytail he needs to be scared of. Vicki obviously got her fire from her mother.

“Of course,” Draco nods once and Scorpius let’s out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Bill glances at Fleur, and she nods once. Ron starts choking again, Hermione patting him on and back and Albus’s dad clearly not sure if he should scowl or smile. Fleur nods once, leaning back in her chair.

“Well, she is an adult, no? She can make ‘er own choices.” Fleur gives her daughter a warm smile and Scorpius wonders again why his sex had to be interrupted for this.

———

Albus has been working late for two weeks and so Scorpius is on him the moment he steps through the floo. Their kiss is messy, too much teeth, too much tongue, and Scorpius feels like he’s drowning. His hands fist at Albus’s clothes as he grinds against the other man, needing to feel him, needing him close. Albus responds, mewling softly as he lines their hips up, their cocks pressing together through layers of clothes.

And then the floo chimes and they spring apart. Scorpius scowls at the fireplace as Harry’s face appears, a smirk playing on the corner of his lips.

“Hello boys,” he sings jovially and Albus coughs, stepping away from Harry and kneeling down by the fireplace.

“Hi dad, is it ok if I call you later for a chat? I just got home—”

“Oh, it’s not you I need!” Harry jumps in, clearly very happy. Scorpius freezes for a second before joining Albus on the rug. He likes Harry. Harry is warm and friendly and fun. Fun in a safe dad way. Not fun in a here-son-here’s-a-bottle-of-vodka kind of way.

“Is everything ok?” He asks, situations running through his head. Maybe something's happened with Teddy. That’s the only person apart from Albus who could connect him with Harry.

“Sure. We just have to go to the Ministry. Teddy and Draco are being held for public brawling.” He sounds entirely too happy about it and Scorpius leans back, completely surprised. His dad. Arrested. For fighting. No way. Not after the war.

“What happened?” He asks, leaning into Albus as Albus rubs his back gently.

“Apparently some dick insulted Vicki and Draco snapped. And then when the dick’s friends arrived Teddy jumped in to help. I don’t know whether to be annoyed or proud. Anyway, bail money. Ten minutes,” Harry finishes with a flourish and disappears. Wow. His dad, fighting for the honour of Vicki. Harry’s right, he doesn’t know if he should be proud or annoyed. And then he feels his cock run uncomfortably against his jeans as it starts to go down. Annoyed. Definitely annoyed.

———

Albus and Scorpius get interrupted with Ginny shouting about how Draco and Victoire have run away and Albus tells them to fuck off so he can shag his boyfriend

They’re in their kitchen, Albus completely naked and bent over their kitchen table. His arse is slightly pink from where Scorpius has been kneading it, parting the cheeks to watch his slicked hole flutter. He’s been fingering Albus for the past half an hour, sending him wild, making him moan and writhe against the hard wood. It’s been too long since they were able to really spend some time together. Spend some time mapping the most intimate parts of each other. And finally they have a weekend, just for themselves.

“Fuck, Alb, you’re fucking gorgeous,” Scorpius breathes against his skin as he licks along Albus’s crack, his cock impossibly hard as he presses slightly into Albus’s hole. He tastes so delicious, earthy and so much like only Albus can. “I am going to take you apart.”

“Yes! Please, Scorp… I want your cock— in my… fuck… fuck I want it in my arse,” Albus babbles his hands clenched tight.

“Fuck, Albus. I love—”

The floo chimes. He freezes.

“Just ignore it,” Albus whimpers, his hips moving back slightly to press his arse against Scorpius’s face. Scorpius groans, his heart hammering, his head dizzy as he does what he’s told, going back to lick at Albus’s deliciously loose hole. The floo chimes again and he groan, probing deeper, digging his fingers hared into Albus’s hip. Albus cries out, his hand flying to Scorpius’s hair, his arse grinding against Scorpius. The floo chimes, this time letting them know that someone has pushed through the connection.

“Albus Severus! Scorpius Hyperion! Get your arses in here now,” Hermione Granger’s voice rings through their flat and Scorpius growls. “Draco and Vicki have run away to get married. The whole family is being called to try and find them. Scorpius… I know you can hear me. Albus, your uncle is freaking out. You need to help. Not Bill… obviously. Ron. Uncle Ron is very stressed. Boys. Boys. BOYS.”

Albus snaps up, taking his heat away from Scorpius and grabs a tea towel from the back of a chair, stalking out of the room. Scorpius turns and Settles himself on a chair, listening carefully, his lips tugging into a wide grin.

“Albus finally! You… oh.”

“As you can see, me and Scorpius are very busy. Draco is an intelligent man, and Vick is a strong woman. If they want to get married, there’s no way you’re stopping them. What you are stopping is my boyfriend fucking me senseless. Do. Not. Call. Here. Again.”

The sound of the floo closing makes Scorpius’s cock twitch in anticipation and he leans back, ignoring the heat in his cheeks, his neck, his chest. Albus always surprises him with how brazen he can be. Surprises and turns him on. The words that come from Albus’s mouth sometimes… the things he wants Scorpius to do… they make him dizzy. Albus walks back into the room, the tea towel dropping to the floor and Scorpius stills, taking his cock and rubbing it a couple of times.

“Come here, come ride me,” he says, proud that his voice didn’t wobble and Albus moves, not needing to be asked twice. He straddles Scorpius easily, his perfect chest just at Scorpius’s eyeline, and scorpius presses soft kisses to his skin as he sinks onto Scorpius’s cock. It’s slow and hot and brilliant. Scorpius loves this bit, the bit when Albus first opens for him. They pause, breathing together. Albus’s arms are wrapped around his head, and he’s burying his face into Albus’s shoulder. They’re together, entwined and closer than any one else in the world could possibly be at this moment.

“I’m ready,” Albus whispers into his hair and Scorpius starts to rock his hips as Albus slowly rises and falls. They move together, their skin becoming slick with sweat as they cling to each other. Scorpius is surrounded by Albus, his heat, his strength, his smell. He’s drowning, and he doesn’t want to stop. Albus speeds up, his cock rubbing between the two of them and Scorpius takes it in his hand. It’s hard and silky smooth and if it wouldn’t be too difficult, he’d suck it into his mouth. But then Albus starts to roll and Scorpius almost blacks out. His fingers dig into Albus, his breath ragged as his balls tighten. He’s going to come, possibly before Albus does. That won’t do. He starts to rub at Albus’s cock in earnest, twisting his wrist slightly at the end. Albus smirks at him gasping loudly, grinding harder. He’s beautiful, wonderful, Scorpius’s.

“I love you Al,” Scorpius breathes.

“I love you too,” Albus whispers back, his eyes warm and sparkling, and Scorpius comes deep into Albus. He muscles tense and relax, his hand moving sluggishly as he shakes. He feels Albus’s hand wrap around his, moving quickly before his chest is covered in hot spunk. His head slumps heavily against Albus as they breathe together, their arms wrapped tightly around each other as they come down from the orgasmic bliss.

“Finally…” Scorpius breathes and Albus laughs.

“Worth the wait?” he asks and Scorpius leans back, pressing a soft kiss to Albus’s lips.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are seen, read and loved! Thanks for reading!


End file.
